under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Kumanda
Kumanda(クマンダー Kumandā) is a trio of Pterodactyl-based Kaiju that appeared in Episode 1 of Mechander Robo. Appearance Each Kumanda has the appearance of a bipedal pterodactyl. They all have a humanoid body structure with giant, black wings on their backs and talons for arms and feet. They have three talons on each hand and four talons on each foot. They wear a black chest plate with four red slits and a long, black, thin tail. They also have knee pads, red spandex, thin antenna-like horns on the head, and red blank eyes. Biography After a devastating attack on Earth from the Doroboron Empire, a scientist named Doctor Shikishima has his robot, Mechander Robo, be used to fight back. While three pilots, Jimmy Orion, Kojiro Hachijima, and Ryosuke Shikishima, are practicing on combining their planes in order to dock Mechander Robo, the Dorobon Empire forces arrive, given orders to destroy them. Jimmy tries to fight back, but suddenly three giant pterodactyl-looking robots rose up from the waters and try to kill Jimmy. Kojiro and Ryosuke manage to help out and the three manage to combine their planes together. With their jets combined, they launch out three of their missiles that form into one super missile to destroy one of the Kumandas. However, while the super missile destroys the Dorobon forces, the Kumanda is left unscathed. Doctor Shikishima informs the pilots that he sent out Mecha Max for them to aboard in. While they wait for the Mecha Max, the pilots try to dodge each of the Kumandas’ attacks until it finally arrives. The pilots aboard in the landing pit in Mecha Max’s back, forming Mechander Robo. With the presence of Mechander Robo, a nuclear warhead, called Missile Omega, senses it from a space station and is automatically launched to destroy the super robot and everything in it’s area. As the Missile Omega heads toward Earth, Mechander Robo fights against the Kumanda. One of them uses it Tractor Mouth Beam to pull Mechander Robo toward it, but Mechander Robo uses the spikes on one of it’s shields to tear at the Kumanda’s abdomen and then uses it’s shields to smash the head and tear the body down the middle, destroying it. After being informed about the Missile Omega, the pilots continue their fight with the Kumandas with only 60 minutes until the nuclear warhead reaches them. Once of the Kumandas try to slash at Mechander Robo, but the super robot dodges it and uses a blade from it’s ankle to slice the talon off. Mechander Robo then uses Mechander Flame to incinerate the Kumanda. The last Kumanda uses it’s wings to create strong winds against Mechander Robo and then it grabs a hold of the super robot to peck at it with it’s beak. Fortunately, Mechander Robo manages to kick into Kumanda’s stomach. With the super robot’s foot inside Kumanda, Mechander Robo tears up the body with it’s foot, causing the last Kumanda to blow up. With all three Kumandas destroyed, the pilots eject out of the landing pit in Mecha Max’s back before Missile Omega hits them. With Mechander Robo no longer present, the Missile Omega safely falls into the ocean. Powers/Abilities Adapted Swimmer: The Kumandas may be able to swim in water as they risen up from the ocean when they first appeared. Flight: Each Kumanda has wings on their back that allow them to fly in the sky. Tractor Mouth Beam: Each Kumanda can fire a rainbow-colored beam from their mouths to pull their targets in to kill. Talon Claws: Each Kumanda has sharp talon claws on their hands and feet. Strong Alloy Hide: The Kumandas are made out of a strong alloy, making them invincible against normal missiles, even a super one. Strong Winds: One of the Kumandas is able to create strong winds with its wings. The other two Kumandas can most likely do this as well. Sharp Beak: Each Kumanda has a sharp beak. Trivia * Each of the Kumandas’ roars are reused Godzilla roars. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju